14 formas de arruinar una cita
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Sherlock está algo molesto con las recurrentes citas de su compañero de piso, así que siempre anda arruinándolas de un modo u otro. Pero él está casi seguro que no son celos... él sólo necesita a John. • Reto 14 días - Desastre de San Valentín. Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. ¡Quiero el desayuno!

**Discl****αimer. **Los personajes y obra original pertenece a sus respectivos autores; yo sólo soy culpable de tomar los personajes y hacer de ellos lo que quiera. Muahahaha  
**Informαción:** en respuesta al _Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro **I'm Sherlocked**. _Sherlock/John. Romance/Humor.

Díα uno: desαyuno en lα cαmα.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Llegαr tαrde._

—John.

John estaba corriendo de un lado a otro. No dejaba de repetir "Media hora" para sí mismo, y "sí, estaré de vuelta para la entrevista de la tarde, Sherlock" cada vez que el detective decía su nombre. A Sherlock no le molestaba escucharlo hablar, pero ya lo tenía algo cansado sus idas y vueltas; y mucho más sus (cada vez más) frecuentes citas.

—John.

—Creo que olvido algo...

—John...

—¡Déjame peinarme, Sherlock!

El detective giró los ojos y volvió la vista al periódico en sus manos. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y aún estaba acostado en la cama, viendo caminar de un lado a otro a su compañero de piso.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que a Sherlock le comenzaron a molestar las continuas faltas de su amigo por ir con alguna de sus citas, así que se había propuesto como meta del año arruinar cada una de ellas. Y no porque estuviera celoso, simplemente porque _necesitaba_ a John... para sus casos.

Cuando el médico tomó las llaves y se echó una última mirada en el espejo, suspiró. Sherlock volvió a abrir la boca.

—John.

—¿Qué?

John solía contar hasta diez para no perder la paciencia ante cualquier comentario de Sherlock, pero aún así lo irritaba.

—Hazme el desayuno.

Parpadeó, mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que me hagas el desayuno —respondió, sin apartar la vista del diario. Ante el silencio y la quietud, dirigió la mirada a su compañero—. Quiero un desayuno en la cama.

John se lo quedó mirando alrededor de medio segundo, hasta que finalmente respondió.

—Sherlock... estoy a punto de irme.

—Quedan quince minutos.

John le dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Él no era su criada!

—Es una cita, Sherlock.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo llegar tarde.

Sherlock clavó en él sus ojos claros.

—Prometo no disparar a la pared esta noche —dijo—. A cambio, quiero el desayuno en la cama, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

John volvió a echarle una mirada a su reloj. Hacía días que Sherlock se pasaba la noche decorando la pared de la señora Hudson, a pesar de que tenían un caso. Parecía que lo ayudaba a concentrarse, y él no dormía para nada. Salió corriendo a la cocina.

—¡Es la única vez, Sherlock!

El detective sonrió, dejó el periódico (carente de información, como era usual) a un lado, y estiró los brazos. Observó la hora. Trece minutos para las once, hora del encuentro. La chica actual era la que se chocó en la biblioteca la tarde anterior.

El médico prendió la hornalla y puso aceite en el sartén. Se apuró a preparar el agua, y luego buscó el sobrecito del té predilecto de Sherlock; lo puso en la taza. Comenzó a revolver los huevos, y estiró la mano a un lado para tomar la bolsa del pan lactal. Sacó la sartén del fuego, abrió la bolsa. Tiró a un lado los panes mohosos, luego tomó uno en buenas condiciones y lo puso en la tostadora. Volvió la sartén al fuego y siguió preparando los huevos.

Una vez listo los huevos revueltos y el pan tostado, puso uno sobre el otro, y luego sobre la bandeja limpia más cercana. Preparó el té y lo dejó también en la bandeja. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Dos minutos para las once.

Antes de que le agarrara un colapso, tomó el desayuno y corrió a la cama de Sherlock, tirando la mitad del té sobre donde estaba apoyado.

—Ahí tienes. Nada de disparos.

Sherlock observó el contenido sobre la bandeja un momento.

—Espero que no llames a esto un desayuno.

John frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que irme, Sherlock.

—Debería demandarte.

John bufó.

—¿Ahora hablamos de demandas? —gruñó—, no creo que tengas oportunidad.

Sherlock rió. Habían pasado las once de la mañana. John llegaba oficialmente tarde.

—Tranquilo, John —le sonrió—, igual me gustas, aunque hagas desayunos horribles. —Ante el sonrojo de John, Sherlock siguió.— Como compañeros. —La frase había quedado raro; intentó no inmutarse.— Llegas tarde.

John se despabiló.

—Claro —aseguró, nervioso—. Luego vuelvo.

John salió corriendo, y Sherlock se quedó mirando la puerta, ya cerrada.

_Igual llegarás tarde._

_—Yo gané —_declaró, y a continuación bebió de su té—... Daj,... está horrible.

**_—_Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Yo SÉ que tenía que ser ultra fluff pero la que lo afisouosdosa. O.Ó No me los imagino haciendo cosas fluff(?), y si bien no es tan cursi, estoy haciendo que de a poco... ya, no les voy a develar el misterio ahora, pero prometo que ellos *interferencia*(?)¿Son buenos conmigo? No me sacrifiquen. Me gusta el humor. Nos leemos mañana (acá abajo dejen review y yo así: :D)  
Besos,  
Morgαn.


	2. Mis disculpas, él es gay Vete

Díα dos: citα románticα αrruinαdα.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Tirαr p__αr__α el otro l__αdo._

John se tomaba la cabeza mientras Sherlock hacía su pedido. Aquella había sido sólo otra mala noche. Después de llegar tarde a su última cita (por culpa de Sherlock), de que la chica estuviera todo el almuerzo de mal humor (¿cómo, se preguntaba, sabía Sherlock que a ella le molestaba la impuntualidad?), y que no pudiera arreglar con ella otra cita; había por fin encontrado a otra mujer. Bonita, claro. Y la había invitado a cenar. Lejos del detective.

Pero nada detenía a Sherlock Holmes. _Obvio_.

Había irrumpido en el restaurante, armando un escándalo; había tomado a John de la solapa de su camisa, y lo había _retado_ a que volviera a desaparecer como lo hizo. Que nadie jugaba con él; que nadie se atrevía a dejarlo por alguna mujer.

Por supuesto que John sabía que Sherlock se refería a que lo dejó en medio de un caso, pero su cita no, y, reconoció luego, lo dicho por el detective sonaba… raro.

La chica, perpleja, pidió disculpas, les deseó buena suerte y se marchó.

—Ella cree que soy gay, Sherlock —dijo, cuando el mozo se marchó con la orden. Sherlock lo miró seriamente.

Las personas en el restaurante habían vuelto sus narices a sus asuntos, pero aún habían unos cuantos curiosos que querían saber qué pasaba entre la inusual pareja.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de arruinar mi cita.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y tomó un poco del vino del vaso de John, arrugando un tanto la nariz.

—Nada de eso —aseguró—, el ex la estaba esperando afuera, con mala cara. —John lo miró sin creérselo.— Ella estaba nerviosa incluso de antes de que llegara. Habrías pasado un mal rato.

John arrugó el entrecejo. Se mantuvo en silencio lo que tardó el mesero en traer la cena de Sherlock.

—De todos modos no tenías derecho, Sherlock.

El detective lo observó, quedo.

—¿Es porque ella cree que eres gay?

—Sí.

—Creí que no te molestaban esas cosas.

—No, es decir —tartamudeó. Sherlock lo observó con su expresión particular, esa que ponía a John los pelos de punta—. Eso está bien. Está bien, es correcto, pero yo no…

—Claro —interrumpió el detective, serio.

Se mantuvieron otro rato en silencio, comiendo.

—Si aparezco así, John —comenzó Sherlock. John levantó la vista de su plato y la fijó en él, sentado en frente suyo, ocupando el lugar de su cita—, es por tu bien. Nunca haría algo que…

—Lo sé, lo sé.

John le sonrió. Sherlock lo fastidiaba siempre, pero le era imposible enojarse con él. El detective le sonrió en respuesta.

Tenía otra victoria a su favor.

_Nada personal. No hay celos. No hay nada. Sólo necesito a John en mis casos._

Tendrían una velada en paz. Y luego volverían a su apartamento, como buenos compañeros de piso.

Sólo ellos dos, sin ninguna extraña en el medio.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:**  
Yo creo que toooodo lo insoportable que es Sherlock para con John todo el tiempo (L) es porque realmente lo quiere. Incluso acá cuando se presenta a insinuarle a su actual cita que John es gay. Y es miiii pareja. Aw(? :3  
Ya, no hagan caso. Besos,  
Morgαn.


	3. Flores no es buena opción

Díα tres: αlergiα α lαs flores.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Un muy mαl regαlo._

—Lo siento, John.

El médico parpadeó, sin entender. Hacía rato que había despertado, pero abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su chica con la cara hinchada no le cuadraba. Menos que le dijera que era su culpa.

—Pero…

—¡John! —Se señaló, y suspiró con cansancio. Parecía enojada—. ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Te lo dije!

—Sí, pero no, te aseguro que…

—Adiós, John.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. El doctor se mantuvo un rato observando la nada, y cuando volvió a reaccionar, cerró la puerta. Respiró hondo un par de veces, razonó, y gruñó algo. Se giró y caminó al comedor, donde estaba Sherlock sentado en su sillón, con las manos juntas a la altura de la boca, meditando.

John frunció el ceño.

—Repito —comenzó el detective—, pásame…

—Oh, cállate.

Sherlock juntó las cejas y enfocó la mirada clara en John. El doctor se había sentado en el sillón con cara de ogro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Samantha acaba de terminarme.

—Oh.

Sherlock volvió la vista al vacío, todavía con las manos juntas. _Problema resuelto. Ahora… este caso…_

—¿Por qué le enviaste esas flores a su casa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le enviaste esas flores?

—Me pareció un lindo gesto.

John lo miró con escepticismo.

—Tú no entiendes de lindos gestos, Sherlock.

El detective giró los ojos y volvió a lo suyo.

—Entonces no preguntes.

John bufó. Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

—Le enviaste tantas flores que el frente de su casa estaba lleno —siguió, cosa que hizo que Sherlock soltara un respingo y volviera a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. Flores a _mi_ nombre.

—De nada.

—Es alérgica —soltó—. Tenía la cara hinchada como... como... ¡no se cómo!

Sherlock soltó una risa.

—¿Sabías? —gruñó John.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó, poniendo esa cara de inocente que John conocía muy bien de cuando el detective actuaba.

—De la alergia.

Sherlock no dijo nada, simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

—¡Sabías! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Pero si me lo dijo sólo a mí, estábamos solos!

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa, y volvió a juntar sus manos a la altura de su boca. No podía dejar que John le quitara más tiempo con el tema de su ex.

—¿De repente hay cámaras aquí dentro? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Sólo lo supe, John.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sherlock había evitado su mirada. John comenzó a sospechar.

—¿Hay cámaras aquí?

Sherlock se giró a verlo.

—Sí.

John frunció el ceño. _Mycroft._

—Oh, muchísimas gracias por contármelo, es muy útil saberlo.

Se incorporó y caminó a paso rápido (y evidentemente molesto) a la cocina. Sherlock suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Se levantó, se preparó mentalmente y se acercó a donde él estaba. John estaba sentada en una silla, y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. Parecía abatido más que enojado.

El doctor levantó la mirada y la enfocó en la de Sherlock, que se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El detective alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sherlock parecía a punto de decir "Es _obvio_, John", y eso lo molestó aún más.

—Porque te necesito para los casos.

El doctor alzó las cejas, con media sonrisa prendida en el rostro.

—Claro, esa es una excelente razón, Sherlock. Es excelente.

El detective le sonrió.

—Necesito un compañero —aseguró. Se alejó de la cocina, haciendo que John frunciera el ceño. Cuando apareció, se estaba enroscando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello—, y no tengo compañero cuando te vas.

John se mantuvo en silencio. Se estudiaron el rostro unos pocos segundos.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó—. Ya resolví el caso.

—¿En serio? —comentó John, incorporándose y tomando la campera, mientras Sherlock se alejaba camino a la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Quién fue?

—Te lo contaré en el camino.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Creo que el sólo hecho de que Sherlock le diga que lo necesita es mucho *O*  
Gracias por los comentarios. c: Mil besos,  
Morgαn.


	4. Helado y plantada

Díα cuαtro: ¿Helαdo en climα frío?

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Dejαrl__α colg__αd__α_.

John había escapado del 221b Baker Street... casi literalmente. Sherlock estaba tan sumido en su mundo de… cosas raras de detectives, que tomó el abrigo y se fue. Sin embargo, no se fiaba mucho de eso; Sherlock era tan observador, y estaba siempre en todos lados…

Incluso allí, en el parque, sentado junto con su actual cita, no podía dejar de mirar alrededor. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Estaba seguro que lo observaba, o que aparecería en cualquier momento, que arruinaría una vez más su cita; aunque lo había hecho jurar que no volvería a acercarse a ninguno de sus encuentros, ni les enviaría nada en su nombre, ni intentaría interferir de ningún modo, e incluso logró que sacara las cámaras del departamento… aunque tampoco se podía fiar de eso hablando de Sherlock Holmes, ¿no?

La chica a su lado miró para ambos lados, imitándolo.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —rió.

—¿Qué? No. —Le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

La chica soltó otra risita; el aliento, helado, salió de su boca en forma de humo. Hacía un frío terrible.

—¿Rico, eh?

La joven miró su helado, y asintió, con otra risita nerviosa.

John era malo para las ideas.

Pero pudo volver a prestarle atención, olvidando temporalmente a Sherlock, aunque sea durante un rato; charlando banalidades, acercándose de a poco, aguantando el frío, intentando terminar el helado… y luego lo vio.

Finalmente, todo volvió al orden natural. Eso estaba destinado a pasar, John lo supo desde que salió del departamento, con Sherlock de espaldas, con su habitual pose de "estoy pensando, cállate". Él aparecería a pesar de las promesas y demás; porque cuando Sherlock no tenía un caso, se dedicaba a joderle la vida.

Pero el detective no se acercó a ellos. Cuando John lo divisó estaba casi detrás de un arbusto, y cuando cruzaron miradas, Sherlock comenzó a hacerle señas para que se acerque.

John estaba empezando a dudar. No quitaba la vista de encima a Sherlock, con sus ademanes precipitados, y de su boca, gritando un mudo "Ven aquí, John".

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

El doctor enfocó la vista en la joven con la mirada perturbada. Luego le sonrió.

—Sí, sí.

Volvió la vista a Sherlock, que ahora miraba su reloj con cansancio. La pose era de impaciente espera. "Ven de una vez". Cruzaron miradas un momento. Sherlock le hizo un último ademán para que se acercara.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—¿Qué? —titubeó ella, parándose también del banco donde se encontraban.

—¡Te llamaré luego! —gritó, corriendo en dirección al detective.

Nunca la llamó.

—Al fin, John.

El doctor paró junto a Sherlock y tomó varias bocanadas de aire; y el aliento, en contacto con el frío, se vio como un humo delicado. Le tendió el helado a medio comer.

—¿Quieres?

El detective lo tomó con una sonrisa. Le gustaba el chocolate. Comenzó a caminar y John lo siguió de cerca. Sherlock sacó del bolsillo un par de guantes.

—Los olvidaste.

John los tomó apresurado e insertó las manos con increíble placer. Tenía los dedos congelados.

—Gracias —soltó—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A ver a Lestrade —exclamó con júbilo—. Tenemos un caso.

John sonrió, complacido. Cuando había un caso en el medio, todo estaba bien.

—¿Podemos parar por algo caliente en el camino? —preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sherlock se giró a verlo, con un pedazo de helado dando vueltas en su boca. Le regaló una sonrisa.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. XD Como ya hemos visto, John responde ante cualquier cosa que le pida Sherlock, incluso si es desconocido, peligroso o lo que fuera. Él lo hace. Por eso, me pareció bien que Sherlock hiciera caso a su promesa de no _acercarse_ a sus citas, pero aún así, conociendo al doctor, supo cómo arruinarla.  
¡Gracias por los comentarios! :DD Me hacen muy feliz :)  
¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan un review?  
Morgαn.


	5. Oficio: Romper bañeras

Díα cinco: Lα bαñerα es demαsiαdo chicα pαrα αmbos.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Dαrle un buen susto._

Cuando John pidió el día libre, Sherlock dijo "ok" sin más. No importaba nada. Estaba deprimido; no tenía un caso. No tenía nada. Estaba aburrido y prefería quedarse acostado en posición fetal en el sillón, vistiendo su desaliñado pijama, durante todo el día, a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Más si John iba a estar revoloteando alrededor haciéndole comentarios estúpidos como "¿Has leído el periódico, Sherlock?", "¿No teníamos el caso del ucraniano, Sherlock?", "¿Piensas dispararle a la pared otra vez, Sherlock?", Sherlock, Sherlock, _Sherlock_.

Y todas esas respuestas eran tan _obvias_.

Pero cuando John le pidió el departamento para él sólo todo el día, a Sherlock sí le molestó. Claro que eso también era obvio… terriblemente obvio. Los nervios, el movimiento involuntario peinando su cabello, la limpieza general del departamento, las vistas al espejo, el jabón perfumado, la espuma para la bañera, los sahumerios… parecía como si John se esforzara en dejarle todas las pistas a mano; que gritaba "Ey, Sherlock, mira, voy a traer una chica a casa, no creo que te moleste, ¿cierto? Claro que no, eres una gran persona. Por cierto, también voy a usar la bañera, espero que no te molesten los restos de semen mientras te bañas".

Era la tercera vez que el doctor se estrujaba las manos.

—Ya deja eso, John, estás volviéndome loco —gruñó, levantándose del sillón y caminando por encima de la mesa del comedor, yendo al otro lado de la habitación. Despeinado.

—¿El qué?

—Eso, John, ¡eso! —soltó, con el ceño fruncido. El doctor lo miró con curiosidad—. Las manos, el pelo, apestas a perfume, no paras de caminar de un lado a otro —frenó. El celular había sonado. El detective saltó a la mesa pequeña y, de ahí, al sillón, tomó su saco, tirado a un lado, y sacó el celular—. "Urgente. Ven". ¡Lestrade! —La voz parecía casi una risa.

John sonrió.

—Excelente. —Tomó la bufanda de Sherlock, que estaba colgada cerca de él y se la lanzó. El detective la tomó y corrió a la habitación a vestirse.— ¡Ahora tienes un caso! Puedes dejarme el departamento todo el día y encargarte de tus cosas.

El rostro de Sherlock se asomó a la puerta y lo miró con los ojos entornados. Su rostro desapareció dentro otra vez, y cuando el detective salió, incluso tenía la bufanda puesta.

—Claro, no hay problema, John.

—¿En serio?

El doctor lo miró inaudito. ¿Sherlock no requiriendo su participación?

—Sí. —Le mostró una sonrisa forzada y se acercó a la puerta.— Suerte en la orgía.

John giró los ojos.

—No será una orgía, Sherlock.

—Como sea.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. John suspiró.

—Ok —sonrió—, bien… Tengo el departamento para mí.

Pero Sherlock ya había tomado las medidas necesarias, claro. En el esplendor de su aburrimiento, aprovechando la salida para comprar la comida de John, había hecho su parte. Y si no le arruinaba la cita, era porque, en todo caso, no pasarían a la bañera.

Sonrió y siguió caminando. Ese sería un gran día. Abajo, pidió un taxi.

Sí, un gran día. Presentía que tenía un buen caso. Los Urgente's del Detective Inspector ocurrían cada tanto, cuando a Lestrade estaba a punto de darle una apoplejía. Rogaba que no estuviera Anderson por ahí…

* * *

Cuando llegó al departamento, eran cerca de las 9pm. Estaba sucio, cubierto de sangre, transpirado, con un corte en la mejilla, igual de despeinado que cuando se fue, y las ideas dentro de su cabeza no paraban de dar vueltas. Estaba a punto de resolver uno de _esos_ casos; de esos buenos, con asesino peligroso e inteligente. ¡Casi lo tenía! Pero ahora necesitaba de John.

La señora Hudson había bajado las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz a buscar un botiquín y prepararle un té, a pesar de todo lo que Sherlock le dijo (como por ejemplo nada y que se corra), y, mientras, el detective echó un vistazo a la sala. La cena había finalizado, había copas y una botella de vino caro ya abierta, pero caliente.

Había olvidado lo de su cita. Y John había pasado a segunda base.

¿Habría resultado?

Sherlock caminó directamente al baño y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

—¡John! —llamó, actuando. Como no había nada a la altura de sus ojos, bajó la vista. John pasó a mirarlo y la chica junto a él también, ambos en la bañera. Sherlock frunció el ceño. Y a continuación, pasó lo que quería. Las patas de la bañera, tan antigua como sólo podría saberlo la señora Hudson, cedieron. Como si el movimiento de ambos cuerpos dentro, sólo el movimiento de girar la cabeza a ver a quien había entrado, hubiera sido el detonante. Y la bañera se vino abajo, con John y cualquiera fuera la joven que lo acompañaba dentro.

Por suerte, nadie resultó herido. La bañera no se rompió, pero las patas que cedieron fueron las dos del mismo lado, quedando la bañera volteada del lado de la puerta; volcando todo el agua, incluso llegando a mojar los pies de Sherlock, y con John y _ella_ tirados en el piso, desnudos y mojados.

Sherlock parpadeó, la joven atinó a taparse y John se semi incorporó, sin entender qué ocurría. El detective tomó un toallón que había en la cómoda al costado y se lo lanzó al doctor.

—Era obvio que pasaría eso, John —le sonrió—, esa bañera es demasiado antigua.

_Y yo desgasté esas patas._

John frunció el ceño y envolvió a la chica en la toalla.

—¿Puedes salir del baño de una vez? —gruñó, incorporándose, y ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ella estuvo de pie, se tapó sus partes y se acercó a Sherlock, que aún estaba en la puerta—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Seguramente nada tan interesante como lo que has vivido. —Otra sonrisa forzada. John seguía frunciendo el ceño.— Tienes un gran caso menos en tu blog.

—John. —La voz tímida de su cita. El doctor se volvió y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo con otra toalla que agarró. Tomó su mano y la ayudó a salir del baño, corriendo a Sherlock a un lado.— Me cambiaré.

Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Primera vez que le ocurre algo así.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?

—Vine a buscarte.

—¿Por qué no entiendes lo del día libre?

Sherlock lo miró seriamente dos segundos.

—No me culpes porque se te rompió la bañera.

John bufó.

—No te culpo —soltó—, de todos modos no tenías que aparecer.

—¿Por qué no? Vivo aquí.

—¡Era un acuerdo! ¡Un poco de heterosexualidad, por favor! ¿Es mucho pedir? —soltó, gritando en susurros apurados.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te mudas lejos de aquí si quieres espacio? —preguntó, y luego se respondió como si fuera una revelación—. Oh, sí, ¡porque te gusta estar aquí!

—No-, a mi no- —gruñó. Le apuntó con el dedo índice, a punto de decir más, pero la chica lo interrumpió, apareciendo al otro lado—. Continuaremos luego —amenazó. Sherlock rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán con las manos, restándole importancia. John se acercó a la joven.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

La mujer parecía incómoda.

—Eh… los dejaré tranquilos… para que hablen —sonrió, comprometida—. ¿Tal vez otra vez? —Parecía insegura. Sherlock se anotó otra victoria, mientras la chica salía del departamento.

John volvió a aparecer, todavía con la toalla enroscada a su alrededor.

—Ahora sí —sonrió—. ¡Tenemos un caso que resolver! —Lo miró seriamente—. Vístete o quédate así, como te sea más cómodo. Hazme un té, se me parte la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo sigo viviendo contigo —gruñó John, y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Sherlock suspiró.

—¡John, el caso! ¡No confundas el caso con riñas domésticas!, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Vete a dormir, Sherlock!

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Definitivamente, de los que voy escribiendo hasta ahora, este es el que más disfruté. Como ven, salió bastante más largo, y espero que se hayan dado cuenta de porqué: está escrito mucho más del punto de vista de Sherlock que el de John (John es sencillo, pero sorprendentemente, me gusta más escribir poniéndome en el lugar de Sherlock).  
Y acá hay un punto importante que retomaré luego: la charla que queda pendiente. Ya me lo han mencionado por review, John responde sin vacilar a cualquier pedido de Sherlock, ¿y eso no le suena para nada?  
Como sea, amo a estos dos *O*  
Gracias por el apoyo: seguidores, reviews, favoritos. Me hacen feliz :)

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	6. Carta

Díα seis: Cαrtα de αmor.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Con unα c__αrt__α __αdecu__αd__α_.

Sherlock había notado (con mucha facilidad, a decir verdad), que John había comenzado a escribir menos para su blog, y un poco más para algún o alguna desconocida. Lo notó con mucha facilidad cuando entró en su computadora sin permiso y se tomó la libertad de revisar los avances en los escritos de sus casos, y, al encontrarse con tan poco, había pasado a ver su correo.

Normalmente no lo hacía, pero John se pasaba mucho tiempo escribiendo, y, sin embargo, no había nada sobre sus casos; ergo: mails.

Y se encontró con una muy emotiva, cursi y esas _cosas_ carta de amor. De ella a él, y de él a ella. Encontraba más atractivas las de John, pues sabía que él tenía una especie de habilidad para escribir y atraer al lector. Y además era seductor sin rozar lo cursi.

Pero eso no le gustaba nada. Las cosas iban serias. Las cartas eran largas y abarcaban mucho, y la historia había empezado varios meses atrás. Las indirectas para conocerse personalmente eran más de las que él preferiría. Que eso ocurriera era inevitable. Más aún, que ellos terminaran en algo realmente serio (no como cualquiera de sus otras citas), era más probable de lo que él deseaba.

No las leyó enteras, pero que se encontraran era… demasiado tangible.

Tragó duro, con las cejas juntas.

Debía evitar eso a toda costa. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente, sobre todo después de las recurrentes críticas de John, de las peleas, de los continuos enojos de su compañero de piso. De lo incómodas que se estaban volviendo los momentos a solas.

Sherlock no tenía sentimientos. Él no tenía tiempo para eso. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de imaginar a John lejos, casado con una mujer, en una casa propia, con críos; lejos del 221b de Baker Street, de la señora Hudson, de él y de sus casos; el blog abandonado… Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso; y es por eso que insistía en evitar que John terminara emparejado con alguien.

Podía sonar egoísta, no le importaba. Sherlock Holmes tampoco tenía cualidades. Él sólo era inteligente, nada más. Y, sobre todo, también era hombre de costumbres. Tenía la costumbre de disparar a la pared cuando estaba aburrido, de guardar pedazos de personas en la heladera, de darle un beso en la mejilla cada mañana a la señora Hudson, de repetirle a Anderson lo insoportablemente idiota que era, y, más recientemente, de tener a John con él.

Y eso se mantendría así.

Memorizó de un vistazo la dirección de e-mail de la joven, y cerró la computadora de John. Abrió la suya propia. Escribió una carta relatando algunos motivos interesantes, y finalizó escribiendo la frase

"John se considera casado con su trabajo. Y, a decir verdad, trabajamos juntos. Creo que eso resume muchas cosas.

Adiós."

Titubeó al enviar el mail, pero finalmente lo hizo.

La mujer no le contestó. Y John, muchos días después, soltó un "Diablos", todavía mirando la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El doctor cerró la tapa de su notebook y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo —comenzó, pero luego clavó la mirada en la de Sherlock—, nada.

El detective alzó una ceja, y John entendió que seguía interrogante.

—Conocí a una chica —relató—, nos enviábamos muchos mails… y creí que tal vez… terminaríamos en algo.

—¿Y bien?

John soltó una risa y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Me contó que recibió un mail extraño —empezó, mirándolo directamente—, insinuándole, advirtiéndole —siguió, frunciendo el ceño—, que yo soy gay. Como dicen los rumores.

Sherlock no reaccionó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y me apresuraré a responderle que no lo soy.

El detective seguía frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué es lo gracioso?

John levantó la vista de la computadora.

—¡Ah! —le sonrió—, utilizó la ocasión para confesarme que ella también es homosexual.

—Oh.

—Sí.

Se miraron y rieron.

Tal vez exageró un poco, y John no se iría aún.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**No tengo mucho para decir de este; creo que es bastante obvio. El que pasó nervios fue Sherlock, y eso es genial(?) XD  
Me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutan leyendo estas viñetas y que siempre esperan el otro :D  
Espero que les haya gustado. c:

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	7. Champagne y hospital

Díα siete: Accidente con lα chαmpαgne.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Terminαr en el hospit__αl_.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas desde hacía un tiempo, si bien ambos sabían que había quedado algo pendiente. Y todo seguía como normalmente era, Sherlock buscaba buenos casos, y John buscaba ligar.

El detective estaba sentado en el sillón con cara de pocos amigos. John estaba sentado frente a él, con un periódico en la mano y pasaba de hoja de cuanto en cuanto, pero, por supuesto (para Sherlock), no estaba leyendo en realidad.

—Arreglé otra cita con Sarah —resumió, levantando la vista. Sherlock lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo—. ¿Recuerdas a Sarah? ¿El caso de los contrabandistas?

—Ah.

—Debes prometerme no entrometerte esta vez.

—Me ofendes, John —soltó—. ¿Cuándo me interpuse entre ustedes?

John dejó escapar un bufido de cansancio.

—¿Prometes no interrumpir?

—Palabra de boyscout.

—¿Fuiste boyscout?

Sherlock no respondió, y John no insistió.

—Será esta noche. Te quiero fuera.

El detective frunció el ceño.

—Dormiré con la señora Hudson, eso la pondrá muy feliz.

—Excelente.

No dijeron más. John seguía resentido con lo de la bañera, así que Sherlock estaba seguro que no intentaría eso de nuevo; tendría que buscar otra forma. Y no le costó mucho. Realmente podría hacer un buen papel de mente criminal... él y sus planes estaban acabando con la paciencia del doctor. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

John se encargó de las compras, y cuando volvió, lo hizo con tres botellas de champagne. Cosa rara... Sherlock tenía la solución.

Cerca de las seis, el doctor pidió no muy amablemente al detective que retirara su trasero del apartamento, cosa que hizo Sherlock con una sonrisa forzada y un "suerte". Y cuando John se encontraba en su mejor momento, se le ocurrió abrir la champagne. Cualquiera estaría bien. Y, si bien abrirla fue fácil, al corcho no se le ocurrió mejor idea que salir a una velocidad extraordinaria, con destino al ojo derecho de Sarah... junto con un chorro de la bebida, que terminó empapándola.

* * *

—Sherlock —saludó John, incorporándose.

El detective lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Evitó el comentario de "la señora Hudson me obligó a venir cuando le conté que con agitar un poco la botella de champagne se puede aumentar la presión dentro, disminuyendo su solubilidad y formando, de este modo, burbujas bajo presión. Claro que no entendió, pero supo que era el culpable".

—¿Y bien?

—Pues —comenzó John—, si no le sacan el ojo, tal vez me permita otra cita.

—No creo que le saquen el ojo.

—Pero no me dará otra cita, ¿cierto?

Sherlock le sonrió.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 (Lo sé, los más interesantes están por venir)  
Disculpen lo soso del mensaje, ando muerta de sueño.  
Como siempre, ¡mil gracias por los reviews! Me hace feliz que les gusten y lo sigan :D

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	8. Incendio es mejor

Díα ocho: ¿Bαile o incendio α lα luz de lαs velαs?

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Prender fuego su cαbello._

—¿Dónde fue John?

La señora Hudson levantó una remera que descansaba en el suelo de la sala de estar del apartamento de Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson.

—Dijo que iba a una cita.

El detective le dio la espalda a la ventana para mirar a la mujer como si fuera idiota.

—¿Así vestido? —rió con sarcasmo—, ¿a esta hora?

La señora Hudson frunció el ceño, dejó la remera en el sillón y se fue de la habitación meneando la cadera.

—¡Cómo quieres que sepa, Sherlock! Preguntale tú la próxima vez.

El detective dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. ¿Acaso nadie prestaba atención? John había decidido escaparse de él, alquilar otro apartamento temporalmente; había visto la información aflorar de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, junto con el nerviosismo que presentaba, la hora y el estado en el que se había marchado, dejando las llaves del 221b sobre la mesa... muy obvio. Se estaba _escapando_ de él.

Sherlock estaba molesto. Eso no quedaría así por ningún motivo.

* * *

—¿Que _demonios_ estabas pensando?

John estaba furioso y Sherlock estaba intentando, por todos los medios posibles, no reírse en su cara. Había incluso imaginado a Anderson como su cuñado, pero eso no funcionaba. La expresión del doctor no tenía comparación alguna.

No dijo nada.

—Sherlock —comenzó John—, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? No, no, no me respondas —Sherlock volvió a cerrar la boca—, ¿por qué prendiste fuego un apartamento que no es mío? No, no, tampoco me respondas eso —Sherlock cerró la boca otra vez—, ¡hiciste que nos chamuscáramos los cabellos! ¡Y no digas nada respecto a eso tampoco! —El detective lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero juntó los labios y no salió palabra de su boca.

John se tomaba la cabeza. Estaba fuera del apartamento, junto con muchos vecinos curiosos más atrás de ellos dos, y muy cerca del camión de bomberos, que ahora se ocupaban de apagar el fuego del lugar recientemente (y temporalmente) alquilado por el doctor Watson. Sherlock se mantenía en silencio para no reír.

Su cita, con los cabellos chamuscados, se había alejado de él con el ceño fruncido al ver la expresión de Sherlock, que no se había movido del lado del doctor desde el momento en que salieron todos corriendo del apartamento en llamas.

Uno de los bomberos le preguntó a John porqué se pudo haber producido el incendio. El doctor titubeó, pero finalmente dijo que había velas prendidas en la habitación central, y probablemente alguna se hubiera caído e iniciado el fuego cuando él estaba distraído bailando con su pareja. Sherlock le sonrió por eso, pero volvió a una expresión seria cuando el doctor lo miró mal.

—Hablaremos de esto —gruñó—. Bajo ningún motivo puedes prender fuego un apartamento para arruinarme una cita, Sherlock. Eso es demente.

—Si tuviera posibilidad de defenderme... —comenzó el detective.

—Que no la tienes.

—... sabrías que se me cayó una vela al espiarte.

John se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, mirándolo anonadado.

—Eso es genial —comenzó—, me quedo más tranquilo. No prendiste fuego el apartamento como broma, sólo me estabas espiando. No sé qué es peor.

_Que te estuviera espiando y luego decidiera prender fuego el lugar._

Como había pasado.

Sherlock tampoco dijo más.

—Esto no puede seguir así, no puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas por un capricho.

—No es un capricho —gruñó, haciendo que John lo mirara seriamente—, estás insinuando que eres un capricho. No lo eres.

John se ruborizó y volvió la vista al agua que escapaba de la manguera de los bomberos.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Sherlock.

—Nunca lo haces. —El detective también miraba el agua— Eres demasiado idiota para eso.

John berreó algo en voz baja, pero no dijeron más.

Esa noche llegaron al 221b de Baker Street con la cara sucia y cansados, pero tranquilos. Era otro día normal, aunque los métodos del detective se volvieran cada vez más peligrosos a ojos de John.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Día ocho arriba :D Creo que los celos de Sherlock están llegando a límites insospechados. XD

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	9. Dale un besito al culo de mandril

Díα nueve: Primer beso... no fue como esperαbα.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_No poder besαrl__α._

Sherlock puso su cara de sorpresa tan bien entrenada cuando John ingresó al apartamento. Tenía los labios tan hinchados que parecían el culo de un mandril.

—John, ¿qué te ocurrió?

El doctor negó con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sherlock se sonrió así mismo. John era alérgico a algo que él mismo le dio de comer en su cita (él escondido, claro), en una pequeña dosis que no sería más que para arruinar el momento. Así que la reunión había quedado olvidada cuando al doctor se le hinchó la boca y la chica se fue. El detective suprimió una risa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

La voz de John sonaba como siempre, pero su cara al pronunciar esa simple palabra había sido para ser grabada.

—¿Mal día?

—_Hodible_.

Sherlock le sonrió.

—No pude _besadla_.

El detective asintió y ocultó su sonrisa detrás del periódico. No era que el periódico tuviera algo interesante en realidad.

—Pasó igual que en mi _pdimed_ beso —siguió John, y volvió a aplicarse el hielo, envuelto en un toalla de mano. La mirada de Sherlock apareció por arriba del periódico.

—¿Se te habían hinchado los labios?

—Algo así. —A John se le dificultaba hablar, y el detective no podía hacer menos que sonreír.— Pero había sido _aldededod_ de los ojos —asintió, con pesadumbre—. No veía nada.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Sherlock pasaba las hojas releyendo los títulos, y John se mantenía sentado, aplicando el hielo en su boca y con la cabeza hacia atrás. De repente, volvió la vista al detective.

—¿Y cómo fue tu _pdimed_ beso? —inquirió, picado por la curiosidad. ¿Habría tenido alguno?

Sherlock no levantó la vista del periódico.

—Fue secreto —respondió—. Estaba dormido.

John frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú estabas _dodmido_?

—No. Él. Él estaba dormido.

John asintió y volvió a su pose anterior, con la cabeza hacia atrás, recostada sobre el sillón, y con el hielo apretando sus labios.

_Uuuh_. Pagaría por ver a Sherlock besar a alguien. _Eso_ debía ser raro. Sherlock Holmes no era de esos tipos que besaban, directamente no podía imaginarlo meloso con alguien, no iba con su personalidad…

Un segundo. ¿Había dicho "él"?

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Sin comentarios. Si les gustó, corran en círculos después de dejar el review (?), y si no les gustó... .l. (?)  
Estoy tan cansada que sólo ese tipo de pensamientos sale de mi cabecita hueca.  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, ¡los amo! *Los besa apasionadamente*

Morgαn.


	10. Titanic

Díα diez: Películαs de αmor... género equivocαdo.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

_Enfermαrse__._

Sherlock estaba resfriado y contento. Simultáneamente, y eso no era común. Se había resfriado sin querer, eso sí era común, y había contagiado su enfermedad a John, motivo de su alegría.

El doctor estaba sentado en el sillón, que había movido para que esté junto al de Sherlock. El detective se mantenía sentado con las rodillas a la altura del mentón, y tapado con una manta que había traído John. Ambos sostenían tazas con té caliente (hecho por la señora Hudson). Y tenían, frente suyo, un televisor.

John estaba deprimido porque había tenido que cancelar su cita por motivo del resfrío (cosa que hizo que Sherlock se anotara otra victoria), así que el detective puso la televisión para que John se entretuviera durante la tarde, sin sospechar que el doctor le haría ver una película juntos.

—¿En serio, John? —sonrió Sherlock, con voz nasal—. ¿Titanic?

—Me sorprende que la conozcas. —Le respondió el otro, también con la voz tomada. El detective giró los ojos.

—No sabía que te gustaban las películas de este estilo.

—¿Qué estilo?

Sendos sorbos de té.

—De amor.

John soltó una risa que terminó en tos. Sherlock lo observó de reojo, con el ceño casi fruncido.

—No, nunca la vi —aseguró—. Es simple curiosidad.

Sherlock tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que era John el que tenía el mando de la televisión, y que no le quedaba otra opción que mirar lo que el doctor quisiera; lo que no significa que había repetido muchas veces que quería ver algo más interesante. John lo cortó diciéndole que para él nunca había nada interesante en la televisión, motivo principal por el cual no tenía una en primer lugar.

De todos modos, pensó Sherlock, en definitiva siempre terminaba haciendo lo que sea que le gustara a John; incluso había traído del departamento de la señora Hudson aquella maltrecha tv para que el doctor estuviera relativamente más feliz, y pasara su estadía de mocos un poco mejor.

Sherlock no tardó ni siquiera la mitad de la película en terminar de deducirlo todo, cosa que irritó a John (sobre todo porque la voz de Sherlock era incluso más molesta cuando estaba resfriado). Si había una persona con la que no se podía ver una película, esa era Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Él entraba en esa tabla! —soltó Sherlock con hastío—. Esto es el colmo…

John se sonaba la nariz, un par de lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Intentaba ser fuerte. Sherlock se giró a verlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

John lo observó con los ojos humedecidos (cosa que lo terminó de espantar) y de repente hipó, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Farfulló algo entre lágrimas, con las manos cubriendo su cara y el pañuelo tapando sus palabras. Sherlock alzó una ceja y entendió todo finalmente. _Sentimientos._ John era particularmente dado a ellos.

Si había una persona con la que no se podía ver una película, ese era John Watson. Y menos de amor.

—Es sólo una película, John —dijo, y, titubeando, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del doctor—. Todo está bien.

Lo acarició un rato hasta que John se recompuso y volvía a ser el de siempre (pero con los ojos y la nariz enrojecida). Se sonrieron, algo incómodos, y Sherlock tomó el mando de la tv.

—Veremos otra cosa.

—Sherlock, que no sea de detectives.

Pero él sonrió.

Iba a ser un largo día de películas.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
***Se muere*  
Estoy ultra cansada. No sé de qué, no hago nada en todo el día. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin. Yo creo que ver una película con Sherlock sería casi un suicidio (bueno, tanto no), pero en serio sería molesto, porque, ya saben, Sherlock es Sherlock, y si no es molesto, no es él. (?) Y me imagino a John así re tierno, y seguramente miraría películas de amor y lloraría aunque no quisiera.  
Conozco a alguien que ADORA sus reviews, y a ustedes mismos. ¿Quién es, quién es? SÍ, YO *O* Me encanta leer sus comentarios, eso me hace MUY feliz. *Les canta una canción recostada en un piano*. ¿Así o más sexy?

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	11. Mensajes sexys más Sherlock igual a NO

Díα once: Mensαjes de texto subidos de tono.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

___Pensαr en otro._

—Sherlock.

El detective cerró los ojos. _Al fin._

—¿Qué significa esto? —gruñó. Se paró delante de Sherlock y leyó de su celular—. "Lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto".

Sherlock levantó una ceja. John seguía frunciendo el ceño. Siguió.

—"No me excita tanto leer este tipo de mensajes como creo que deberían". —Hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido. Abrió los ojos y continuó.— "Creo que es por alguien más". Ya van dos mensajes —rió, con un tic en el ojo—. "Lo siento." Lo-Siento.

Tiró el celular a un lado y miró a Sherlock. El detective esperó pacientemente a que John hablaba.

—¿Qué significa eso? —soltó. Estaba colorado.

—¿No es obvio?

John bufó y contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Revisaste mi celular?

—Sí.

John soltó una maldición y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Esto no puede ser cierto —siguió mascullando.

—"Imagino mis manos deslizándose en tu cuerpo, mis dedos sintiendo tus duros pezones" —recitó Sherlock. John se enrojeció aún más—. Tienes futuro escribiendo novelas eróticas.

—¡Silencio, Sherlock! —gritó—. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡No puedes revisar mi celular, y mucho menos responder por mi! ¡_Esto_ es el colmo!

Sherlock no respondió, se dedicó a mirar cómo John iba a un lado al otro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es? —gruñó, mirando al detective a los ojos—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Celos?

—Por favor, no seas _ridículo_ —bufó él, corriendo la mirada—. Ya está hecho, John. ¿Quieres que me disculpe? _Lo_ _siento_.

John resopló.

—Quiero que no sigas con esto.

No respondió.

—Sherlock… —siguió, tomándolo del brazo—. Basta.

—De acuerdo. —Los ojos claros brillaban con singularidad.

—Gracias.

John se fue directamente a su habitación.

El día había terminado excelentemente para ser un catorce de febrero.

Sherlock levantó el celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa. ¿Estaba muy mal seguir con su plan? Después de mucho pensarlo, su caso era mucho más serio del que creía en un comienzo, y las cosas se complicarían aún más si John decidía odiarlo. Por supuesto que no lo odiaba, pero ¿y si pasaba?

John era demasiado idiota como para siquiera notar todo lo que ocurría bajo sus narices. O bueno, él era demasiado perceptivo.

Tenía que seguir. No importaban los enojos momentáneos del doctor.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín, John! —gritó desde la sala.

—¡Vete al infierno!

Sherlock soltó una risa y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

Tampoco la pasaba tan mal.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
***Ta tan* ¡Feliz día de eso! Que la hayan pasado lindo. :)  
Creo que las cosas están llegando a su fin (obviamente, quedan sólo tres viñetas más), y por lo visto, ya estamos tocando por fin el asunto que importa. ¿Por qué son tan difíciles? D:  
He de decir(?), ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sepan que para mi es muy importante leer sus comentarios; y que siempre los leo aunque no responda. ¡Los adoro! *O*

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	12. Striptease y trompas de elefante

Díα doce: Un strip-teαse no siempre es unα buenα ideα.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

___Jugαr α dos puntαs._

Tanto Sherlock como John habían más o menos olvidado las cosas pasadas, llegando a un mutuo acuerdo sobre detener todas las cosas raras que estaban ocurriendo. John estaba más que molesto con que todas sus fracasadas citas estuvieran relacionadas con el detective; y Sherlock rezongó un poco, pero finalmente había aceptado a pos de mantener la amistad. Aunque, adelantando los hechos, el acuerdo terminó siendo unilateral.

En vistas de que las cosas con John estarían mejor si lo _dejaba_ _ir_, Sherlock había decidido dejarle el apartamento para que se maneje a sus anchas, ya que había recibido un nuevo caso de Lestrade, y estaría ocupado en él… lo que le durara. Así que, por el momento, había renunciado a estropear toda cita del doctor _conscientemente_, y, a pesar de que eso no lo alegraba, si a John esa falsa idea de la relación que entablaban lo hacía feliz… pues bien, en esas condiciones debería sobrevivir.

Así que se había marchado con su humor habitual al recibir un caso, y John no había desperdiciado la oportunidad para invitar a su actual noviecita a su departamento, pues tenía una nueva idea que poner en marcha. Además, estar con una persona del sexo opuesto durante un rato, lo aliviaba en gran parte y lo hacía sentirse más a gusto consigo mismo, sobre todo después de lo que vivía con Sherlock, ya que el detective lo estaba volviendo _literalmente_ loco. En todo sentido de la palabra; y eso no iba con el ex militar John Watson en lo absoluto.

Y así estaban las cosas en el día del encuentro.

* * *

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Un gran caso finalmente! ¡Uno que valía la pena vivir, y John no podía perderse de eso! Sería una gran entrada en su blog…

Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y, antes de gritar el nombre de John, se frenó. No había nadie en la sala. Miró a ambos lados. Había una botella de champagne y copas vacías. Rodó los ojos, suspiró con cansancio y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Excelente. John no había perdido ni un segundo. Arrugando el entrecejo, se acercó a la habitación del doctor. Dentro, música de… por Dios, no podía ser. Frunció el ceño más fuerte. ¿En serio?

La puerta estaba entornada. Sherlock, armado de valor, siguió abriendo la puerta despacio, lo suficiente para poder ver dentro, y ahí se quedó. Sin mover un solo músculo más. Se permitió parpadear lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se mantuvieran bien. No estaba pensando con claridad.

John ahora se sacaba los pantalones, bailando sensualmente delante de su novia, que lo miraba de manera lujuriosa y hacía vítores a cada movimiento de cadera (que acompañaba la canción).

_You can leave your hat on_, santo Dios, John desnudo y con sombrero, no…

Respiró hondo y de repente la mujer pegó un grito. Sherlock soltó un respingo, John miró alrededor, y su novia se apuró a apagar la música.

Se hizo el silencio. John miró a Sherlock seriamente, y de a poco iba se le iban subiendo los colores a la cara.

—¿Sherlock? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El detective olvidó por el momento qué había ido a buscar.

Ah, sí, a John.

—El caso.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —soltó la chica, parándose al lado de su pareja. Sherlock frunció el ceño y no dijo absolutamente nada de lo que deducía de ella.

—Soy su compañero.

—D-de piso, él es mi compañero, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock observó a John de reojo. John parecía no decidirse entre maldecir o permanecer sonrojado.

—Oh, claro —susurró ella, ahora también sonrosada—. Creo que mejor me voy.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

—No, ¿por qué?

John y Sherlock volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—Ella no tiene porqué irse, tú eres el que interrumpió…

—El strip-tease, sí.

John lo miró curioso. Era de esas cosas que uno presupone, Sherlock no sabe nada, como alrededor de qué gira la Tierra.

La chica se empezó a incomodar. Sherlock prendió la luz. John se sintió desnudo (sólo le quedaba quitarse su sensual zunga de elefante de encima para completar su desnudez), así que se mantuvo sonrojado. La chica tosió, intentando disipar el silencio.

—Bueno, John —empezó ella—, en serio debo irme. Ustedes… creo que tienen que hablar. —Era mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación.

Al poco tiempo, John estaba vestido con una bata y, tanto él como Sherlock, estaban sentados en sillones enfrentados.

—Lo hiciste otra vez —gruñó John. Pero no parecía realmente ofendido, sino más bien resignado.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Arruinar mi cita.

Sherlock lo observó.

—No fue mi culpa.

—¿No?

—Yo no estaba haciendo un strip-tease aprovechándome de la bondad de mi compañero de piso.

—Eso es porque no tienes a nadie para hacer un strip-tease, Sherlock.

El detective no respondió, sólo embozó una sonrisa. A su pesar, John la correspondió. Esa noche estaba cansado, pero a la mañana siguiente estaría furioso con él. De hecho, estaba seguro que el detective ya había previsto eso.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué es un strip-tease de todos modos?

—Lo vi en tus videos.

John se sonrojó y no dijo más.

¿Acaso incluso le revisaba los videos en la computadora?

Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Miró a Sherlock de reojo, que de repente fruncía el ceño. No le dijo el "¿Qué?", pero lo interrogó con la mirada, y el detective se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Dónde consigues cosas como ropa interior con… trompa de elefante?

John no dijo más.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Cada vez se pone más difícil escribir. XD Pero cada vez hay más contenido :D Quedan dos viñetas más, probablemente las dos más interesantes. :)  
Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :DDD Yo los adoro a todos y cada uno, de hecho los beso cuando nadie me ve(?). Gracias, en serio. :3

Besos,  
Morgαn.


	13. Confesiones

Díα trece: El mejor regαlo sucede sin plαneαrlo.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

___Confesαrte α otro._

—Sherlock —gruñó John. La chica pasó la mirada de uno a otro. Estaban en medio de la plaza, con un frío tremendo, compartiendo un café, y de repente el detective se presentó sin más, parándose frente a ellos y mirándolos como si nada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Le tenía una paciencia infinita, pero esa tarde estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

—Pues —comenzó él, poniendo una mueca de auto suficiencia—, un caso importante, John, claro —inventó.

El doctor lo miró con escepticismo.

—Deberías buscarte nuevas excusas —soltó.

Estaba harto. Tampoco era tan estúpido. Al final, no terminó importando lo inteligente que fuera Sherlock, convenientemente, a lo largo, fue muy _obvio_, su palabra favorita. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Disculpa? —El detective alzó una ceja, pero al mismo tiempo embozó una media sonrisa.

—Me refiero a que no tienes ningún caso —gruñó, dejando el café en manos de la chica, e incorporándose para quedar a su altura (aunque no lo lograra)—. Haces esto solo para fastidiarme.

Sherlock soltó una risa larga y sincera. John, contrariado, igual sonrió.

—_Casi_ —susurró—. La verdad, esperaba más de tus dotes detectivescos, Dr. Watson.

John frunció aún más el entrecejo. Sherlock nunca lo llamaba "Dr. Watson"; las contadas veces que lo hizo era para tratarlo de idiota. O cuando estaba por decir algo importante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La chica tomó un sorbo de café, pues tenía frío. El teleteatro sería más o menos interesante si no interviniera su cita. La verdad, no pensaba que los rumores que recorrían las diferentes revistas de chismeríos tuvieran razón, pero a vistas de eso…

—¿Vienes conmigo o no? —siguió, a punto de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, para que John lo siguiera como siempre. Pero el doctor lo frenó sosteniéndole del brazo.

—No, no iré contigo —soltó, aún enojado—. Ahora mismo me dirás porqué siempre me fastidias.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió Sherlock—. ¿Tu pregunta es _por qué_?

John esperó la respuesta frunciendo el ceño. La cita se escabulló en silencio.

—Porque tengo celos, John —afirmó—. ¿No es obvio?

El doctor parpadeó, confundido. Claro, celos…

—¿C-celos? —titubeó. Sherlock Holmes sentía celos…—. ¿De qué?

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—¿Acaso eres más idiota, incluso, que la mayoría de las personas?

_Mira en quién me vengo a fijar…_

—Sherlock —gruñó, con las mejillas coloradas—, dime de una vez.

—De ti, _idiota_ —suspiró, miró para los costados, y volvió a enfocar la vista en los ojos castaños del doctor—. No me mires así.

Anonadado era una buena palabra para describirlo.

—¿De mi? —John rió, divertido—. Buena broma, Sherlock.

El detective frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, cansado. Sí, era un tipo idiota.

—De todos los que se acerquen y puedan provocar que te alejes. —Se sinceró, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.—. A decir verdad.

John parpadeó, y se preguntó si aquello sería un sueño, o si Sherlock se encontraba drogado o algo así.

Por supuesto que eso aclaraba muchas cosas, pero, la verdad, eso lo confundía… y mucho.

Entonces, ¿Sherlock… él…? Mm…

—Sherlock —comenzó, tomando aire—, sé sincero. —Lo miró seriamente a los ojos. El detective juntó las cejas. Concentración.— ¿El del beso… era yo?

Sherlock se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo más escondido de su cabellera negra, y John tomó eso como un sí.

—Eso es un gran avance.

—Sí, supongo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Sherlock con las manos en los bolsillos mirando las marcas en el suelo, y John balanceando un poco los brazos, mirando de aquí para allá.

—¿Así que tenemos un caso?

—Sí, Lestrade —respondió de inmediato—, eventualmente me llamará.

Intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

—De todos modos, me gustan tus… intervenciones —soltó John.

_Por no decir celos._

Sherlock embozó una sonrisa, y volvió a mirar para otro lado. No era de sonrojarse, y no era de ponerse incómodo, no tenía esa habilidad… pero iban a ser unos días muy extraños y largos hasta que quedara todo bien del todo.

—¿Vamos a Scotland Yard?

—Sí, mejor.

**—Continuará.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**¡No me miren así! *Se esconde* No disparen, no disparen. *Saca un pañuelo blanco*  
Ya, en serio, no tengo comentarios, es eso, nada más. Mañana es el final. Mañana. El. Final. Snif.  
Amo sus comentarios, los amo a ustedes. *Otra vez los besa apasionadamente*

Morgαn.


	14. Dulce despertar

Díα cαtorce: Amαneciendo α su lαdo.  
Finαl.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

___Acostαrse con un hombre._

Habían pasado varios días desde su confesión. Sherlock actuaba con naturalidad, pero observaba aún más de lo normal al doctor cuando este no se daba cuenta. John se esforzaba por hacer que todo estaba normal.

Pero él sabía que no. No había nada allí normal, pero estaba bien.

Aún así, intentó otra vez recobrar lo que creía haber perdido aquel día y se acostó con una mujer.

No sirvió de mucho.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Sherlock al abrir la puerta fue a John despatarrado en la cama (como siempre, siempre dormía así) y a una chica a su lado tapada hasta la cabeza. La cama no era muy grande, pero se habían acomodado para dormir juntos.

¿Qué sintió Sherlock? No se sabe, él no conocía de sentimientos; pero supo que no le gustó lo que vio, y, actuando muy racionalmente, se tiró entre medio de los dos, pegado a John y haciendo que la chica caiga de la cama.

Ofuscada, se levantó, envuelta en las mantas, lo miró seriamente (Sherlock había juntado las manos detrás de la nuca y le sonreía) y balbuceó algo. Para el momento, John estaba despierto, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. No quería enfrentar aquello. La joven juntó sus ropas, le enseñó el dedo índice a un ofendido Sherlock y se largó de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué no me extraña esto? —dijo John, abriendo los ojos y acomodándose boca arriba. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

No le molestaba.

Hora: cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Estado: sin contusiones. Y no le molestaba.

Perfecto.

—Buenos días, John —saludó Sherlock, sonriéndole al techo—. ¿Te incomodo?

—No.

Parecía contrariado. El detective ensanchó la sonrisa. Incluso más divertido que un caso, anecdótico.

John suspiró. Contrario a lo que pensaba, amanecer junto a Sherlock no resultaba remotamente imposible como creía (por supuesto que no), ni confuso ni… malo. Es decir, para ese entonces, después de mucho pensarlo, después de ligar con otra chica y que _nada_ pasara… Sí. Los celos estaban bien, que arruine sus citas estaba bien, que lo besara dormido estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Le _gustaba_ Sherlock así.

Eso era cosa digna de ser escuchada. Pero John pensó, sonrojado, que mejor nunca se lo decía a Sherlock. Ni a nadie… directamente.

—Tenemos otro caso, John —anunció el detective, aún acostado a su lado. Se habían mantenido así después de que se fue la chica, John estaba demasiado cansado para incorporarse. Sherlock escuchaba el ruido del auto de Lestrade—. ¿Escuchas?

John se sentó en la cama. Miró a un costado, a Sherlock observándolo con curiosidad, tan cerca de él.

No estaba tan mal si ellos terminaban compartiendo helados, anécdotas y películas de amor juntos, ¿no? Que despertaran en la misma cama… Se sonrojó, _no pienses eso, tonto John_. De todos modos, ¿qué haría sin Sherlock entrometiéndose en su vida? Preferible eso. ¡Si tampoco estaba mal!, sólo era una normal relación de compañeros de piso.

_Repítelo las veces que creas necesarias para creerlo._

_Basta, voz de la conciencia._

—¿Lo seguirás intentando? —preguntó el detective—. Tus citas —aclaró.

John titubeó un momento. ¿Sherlock entrometiéndose _así_ en su vida?

—No —respondió—. Tengo otra cosa en mente.

O algo así.

Bueno, tal vez su relación no era tan normal ahora que lo pensaba. Y eso estaba bien. Sí, lo estaba después de todo.

Pero había algo que tenía que saber si iban a seguir conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con las nuevas _reglas_.

Se escuchaban pasos en la escalera. Se preguntó qué diría Lestrade si los veía acostados en la misma cama.

_Posiblemente sonriera._

_Ya basta, conciencia._

Sherlock se levantó y se quedó parado al lado de la cama, pensando, como siempre. Llevaba puesto su bata predilecta, por alguna razón.

—¿Me seguirás besando dormido?

Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

—Qué preguntas extrañas haces a estas horas, John… resérvalo para otro momento.

El doctor se sonrojó. El detective lo miró pensativo.

—Fue solo una vez —agregó, mirando el techo—. Tú decide si dormido o no —soltó. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta—; tú sabes de besos, citas y ropa interior sensual.

John soltó una risa.

—Luego te doy clases.

Sherlock le sonrió y fue a abrirle a Lestrade.

Tanto el doctor como el detective tuvieron el presentimiento de que las cosas sólo mejorarían de ahí en adelante, por extraño que pareciera.

**—Fin.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**Y eso es todo. *Llora desconsoladamente*.  
Lo que me costó escribir eso que leyeron arriba debería ser ilegal. ¿Escuchan? ¡Ilegal! *Dispara al aire*  
Antes de despedirme por completo:  
a. espero haber cumplido con la idea básica del reto. *Va caminando de rodillas a suplicar que así sea*  
b. los amo o.ó *Se confiesa y empiezan los aplausos*. De verdad, GRACIAS por el apoyo, los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me hacen feliz, me hacen sentirme a gusto. *Baila en tanga*  
Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo. No creo que sea la última vez que me vean por el fandom, amo a estos dos. :3

Besos babosos,  
Morgαn.


	15. Beso ninja

Díα: perdido en el tiempo. Ubicαción: αntes de que los tortolitos terminen juntos.  
Cαpítulo extrα.

* * *

**14 formαs de αrruinαr unα citα**

___Besαr de mαnerα creepy.  
_

Sherlock seguía molesto. John lograba, sin siquiera intentarlo, ponerlo de un humor abominable. Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque era un soltero heterosexual que buscaba follar todo el rato.

Y a él le estaba costando horrores aceptar lo que sentía por John, porque, para empezar, él no era de esos tipos que sentían. Él y los sentimientos vivían en mundos separados, así que no terminaba de decidirse si efectivamente sentía algo por el doctor.

¿Pero a qué otra cosa podía deberse tanta necesidad de tenerlo siempre cerca? De intentar arruinar cada una de sus citas. Había usado la barata excusa de que lo necesitaba para los casos, pero se le había agotado la utilidad hacía ya un buen rato.

Se incorporó del sillón en donde estaba hecho un ovillo y observó alrededor con el ceño fruncido y los cabellos alborotados. Era de noche. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de sentir el paso del tiempo, ¿y quería encasillar su relación respecto a John? Eso era absurdo y no tenía mucho futuro.

Miró alrededor. Caminó derecho a la habitación del doctor, pasando incluso por encima de la mesa ratona que adornaba la sala, sin importarle lo que pisara.

Cuando ingresó en la habitación, observó a su compañero de piso dormir. Dormía profundamente, incluso roncaba de a momentos y el cabello rubio estaba todo parado. Tenía los brazos rígidos al lado del cuerpo y dormía boca arriba.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué los latidos de su corazón aumentaban así? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Bufó imperceptiblemente. Por ese tipo de cosas siempre había estado mejor solo. Porque así no tenía que andar confundiéndose sin necesidad.

Se acercó a John, a paso rápido y silencioso. Era como un ninja. John ni siquiera notaría su presencia.

¿Qué era lo mejor? Lo mejor, a vistas de Sherlock, era poder aclarar todo eso de una jodida vez. Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que sentía, ¿y qué mejor manera de probar si _eso_ era lo que ocurría?

Acercó su rostro al del doctor, inclinándose un poco sobre su cuerpo. La respiración de John era acompasada y lo tranquilizaba. Era como que decía "todo está bien, adelante, no me molesta". O tal vez, estaba escuchando lo que quería escuchar. Posiblemente, y tampoco le molestaba.

Sus narices estaban a milímetros. Su corazón latía rápido. No estaba del todo seguro de hacer eso, pero se dijo que era para fines científicos (la misma excusa que usaría si John se despertaba) y eso lo armó de valor.

Terminó con la distancia que separaba los labios de John de los suyos, y lo besó despacio. Cerró los ojos cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle a incluso más velocidad. Sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo; le encantaba la calidez de John usualmente, y mucho más le encantaba la calidez de sus labios. Sin embargo, besarlo así era era como besar a un muerto.

Separó los labios, y lo observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Lo acababa de besar mientras él dormía. Eso estaba perfectamente mal.

No, peor.

Es decir... Sí, diablos, sí.

Estaba enamorado de John.

**—Fin.**

* * *

**Notα:  
**¿Y esto de donde salió? Como que muchas se quedaron con ganas de leer algún beso entre estos dos... y para qué negarlo, yo de escribirlo. Pero, ¿a eso se puede llamar beso? Como vieron, estas cosas no se me dan, así que agradecería que me mientan y me digan que quedó estupendo. :3  
Además, antes de despedirme, les quería agradecer enormemente todo el apoyo que le dieron a la historia. *Llora de emoción*. Nah, en serio, que no esperaba tanto. XD  
Un beso enorme, disfruten de este regalito por ser tan buena gente :3  
Morgαn.


End file.
